rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Esbilon's Artifacts
Weapons Jupiter's Favor Rating: 2 (3 for a matched pair) Attunement Cost: 3 (5 for a matched pair) This fan is made of dark green pattern spider silk interwoven with strands of starmetal and attached to a frame of black jade. When wielded in physical combat, it tells its user pertinent secrets about his opponent. When used in social combat, it does much to hide the wielder's own secrets. Mechanically, it gives the following benefits in physical combat *When he successfully strikes an opponent, the wielder may ask the ST one question about his opponent's combat-related abilities, such as essence rating, number of remaining motes, etc. and the following in social combat *Its wielder gains +3 to any rolls to re-establish surprise. *Opponents who try to read his motivation do so at a -2 external penalty. The Flame that Brings the Crimson Dawn Rating: 3 Attunement Cost: 8 This red jade naginata was presented to the Empress as a coronation gift along with countless other artifacts, and along with most of these it was placed on display in the Imperial palace and largely forgotten for centuries. Its time as a display piece ended when Sesus Jingu, the youngest daughter of Sesus himself, saw it and asked her grandmother to make her a gift of it. Since Jingu had the great fortune of asking the Empress on a day where she was feeling indulgent, the display case was opened and Jingu allowed to take it if she could lift it. Since the poor girl had yet to live past her eleventh name day, this was no mean feat. But upon gripping its handle, Sesus Jinga exalted, her anima bursting into flames for the first time and frightening the poor curator who had opened the display. Its history goes back far longer than that, however. It was forged for Anjei Tomoe at the command of Amoth City-Smiter immediately prior to the Great Uprising. Despite this, its history is not as glorious as one would think, for when she tried striking her solar master, the Eclipse caste Tyraeth, Tomoe was gripped by doubt at her purpose and instead turned her blade upon her family. When Lord Tyraeth died before her at the hands of the Reckoner Veiled Dancer on the Sands, Tomoe saw that her age has ended and slit her own throat. Its shaft is a 172 cm long rod of ironwood intertwined with threads of moonsilver. All along its length, prayers to Amoth City-Smiter for the destruction of civilization are engraved in red jade. The blade is red jade inlaid with tears of vitriol-tainted orichalcum collectively shaping the rune Ruin. The tsuba is, in contrast with the rest of the weapon, a perfectly circular disk of unadorned starmetal from which hangs a tassel of golden hair. Whose hair it is has been lost to the ages, but whenever anyone has tried cutting it off and replacing it with something more fitting for a member of house Sesus, the new tassel has fallen off and the old one grown back. It has a single hearsthone setting at the butt and one on either side of the shaft just below the tsuba. Armours Steward's Rest Artifact 5 Helltech 2 The stewards of Creation ask for nothing -- and nothing is what they receive. Lacking the awesome power of the solar exalted or the supportive society of the dragonbloods, they walk their path alone more than any other exalt type. They have no radiant might to rely on -- no gods who will support them, no minions to keep their company or monks to tell them that evil is at bay for the night. Their exalted counterparts draw nothing but strength from their exaltation's -- but while the Solars shine with total moral certainty, and the Terrestrials rest knowing that they are indeed righteous, the Lunars have only the mad to look too. In the steps of Raksi, Suchi, and worse creatures, Lunars see their future, their own exaltation's twisting them into monsters. They sleep light, and are never free from the weight of what they are -- always on an animal edge. This armor commands something different -- whispering to it's wearer: You're safe. Rest now. The armor resembles a simple block of moonsilver. When a lunar exalt attunes to it for a cost of 8m, it comes to life, flowing over them and forming a unique, perfectly fitting suit of light armor. It's exact appearance is different with every person who wears it, reflecting their unique personality. The armour has two hearthstone slots and as long as it is worn, the Lunar gains the following benefits: *Environmental Tolerance: She is shielded from any hostile environmental conditions -- the most heat sensitive lunar could be comfortable taking a swim in lava, or they could dance naked in the frozen north and not get frostbite. *Sleep of the Just: The armour is no more unpleasant to sleep in than ordinary clothing. Also, whenever the user is resting, she regains two additional motes per hour and any attempts to influence her in her sleep (such as with Oneiromancy or the Quicksilver Hand of Dreams style of martial arts) gets a +2 difficulty. *Adaptive Camouflage: +2 bonus to Stealth while moving or +3 while stationary. This ability specifically defends against Essence sight. In addition, this color-changing feature can also be used to provide the armor with the appropriate colors and imagery for parades and other formal occasions. *Calming Whispers: +2 MDV against any attempt to goad the wearer into anger and she treats any attempts to make her attack someone she has a positive intimacy with as an unacceptable order. The essence of a particularly powerful Perronele has been forged into Steward's Rest giving it the following Helltech properties: Urge: Never start a fight you don't mean to finish. Charms: *Sheathing the Matrial Form (RoGD 164) *Amethyst Awareness (RoGD 148 - Ex2 222) *Shapechange - The armour can appear as any form of one-piece clothing, from the smallest amulet to the most lavish ball gown. Utility artifacts Spiderweb Dancer's Sash Rating: 3 Attunement Cost: 5 *This sash is made from the silk of pattern spiders and seems to move slightly on its own when draped around the wearer's shoulders. When worn, it enhances the wearer's beauty, increasing the maximum penalty to other's MDV and bonus to her own from having a higher Apperance to +/-6. *Furthermore the sash is inscribed with the scriptures of Lover and Maiden, the Hunted Maiden, the Bride, the Dancer and the Whore. It can be used as a Prayer Strip instead of a conventional one bearing one of the mentioned scriptures, however using it with Wanting and Feating Prayer will still cause it to be lost. Also, it adds half the wearer's essence rounded up to any dice pool taken as part of the activation of a charm in the House of Serenity. *The sash can be mentally directed to stretch out and touch anyone close to the wearer, allowing her to ignore the penalties to blindness when trying to strike someone next to her. Hearthstone Internalization Amulet Rating: 2 Attunement Cost: 2 This artifact appears as a yellow jade armband made to fit onto the wearer's upper arm and has two hearthstone slots. It allows the wearer to reflexively turn the power granted by one of the hearthstones set into it on or off without losing the associated essence respiration. Mirror of Blindness Rating: 2 Attunement Cost: 2 This appears as an ordinary hand mirror with a frame of black jade interwoven with strands of star metal. If its owner places in a closed room and commits 5 motes to, the mirror turns completely black and protects the room from all scrying effects by beings with a lower essence rating than the one activating it for a scene. By paying a point of temporary willpower when activating the artifact, the user may count his essence as 1 higher for the purposes of protecting against intrusions. Category:Exalted